Blog użytkownika:Banderwil/Bionicle spółka z o.o.
W "Biedronce" zapanował chaos. Ludzie biegali po całym sklepie, szukając wyjścia. Jakieś dziecko podeszło do Guurahka. - Pseplasam Pana, kim Pan jest? - zapytało się dziecko, jednak Guru tylko się na nie obejrzał, po czym poszedł dalej szukać nachosów. Banderwil stał właśnie ze świecącymi z zachwytu oczami. Wpatrywał się w wielkie stoisko z dżemami, większe nawet od niego samego. - Ale Pan jest duzy. - powiedziało dziecko, a Bandek spojrzał na nie. Zdziwił się, że taka mała istota ma odwagę przebywać w jego towarzystwie. Długo myślał, jednak z zamyślenia wyrwał go Guurahk: - Hej, zbieraj się! Zaraz przyjadą władze tego zrypanego miejsca. - Już, tylko wezmę dżemu! - Banderwil zaczął pośpiesznie ładować słoiki dżemu truskawkowego do torby, która zdawała się nie mieć dna - Dobra, już mam! Gdzie jest Johny? A Johny tymczasem użerał się z upartą kasjerką. - Niestety, nie może Pan wynieść produktów, bez zapłacenia za nie. - Ale przecież dałem ci już pieniądze! - Przepraszam Pana, ale te zębatki i kółka to nie są pieniądze. - To '''są '''pieniądze. Przecież to widgety, więc czego się czepiasz? - Ale w naszym kraju obowiązują złotówki. - Och... - Dalej, chodź Gałąź! Co ty, chciałeś zapłacić za to?! Dalej, streszczaj tyłek, bo jadą władze! - krzyknął Banderwil i po chwili Johny biegł razem z Bandkiem i Guru do portalu, wyglądającego jak zwykła budka telefoniczna. Część I - Ale dżemu! - krzyknął Johny Gałąź, widząc ile dżemu truskawkowego zabrał z "Biedronki" Bandek. - A mówiłem, że się ta torba bez-endu przyda. - szczycił się Bandek. - Trzeba przyznać - to był udany wypad. - Guurahk delektował się nachosami z sosem serowym - Hej, a mnie nie zabraliście! - do pokoju wszedł nikt inny, jak... Power Dragon! - Nie nasza wina, że jeszcze spałeś... - Banderwil właśnie otworzył drugi słoik dżemu. - Ja nie spałem... A nie ważne, co przynieśliście? - Power'ek zaczął przeszukiwać siatki i torby. Było tam mnóstwo przeróżnych rzeczy: czekoladowe batony, chipsy, żelki o różnych kształtach, nachosy i sosy do nich i... tacki grillowe pakowane po sześć. - Ty, a co to są te srebrne gówienka? - Power Dragon wziął do ręki jedną z paczek tacek grillowych, pakowanych po sześć. - A to... Eeeee... Nie wiem... - odpowiedział Guru. - To po co to braliście?! - Ponieważ są pakowane po sześć! - wtrącił Johny. - Tak, Gałąź ma rację. To własnie jest bajer... - Guurahk spojrzał na trzymane przez Power'ka tacki. - A były władze? - Dragon pytał się o gliniarzy. - Wzywali je, ale nie zdążyły. Na szczęście... - To by wyjaśniało nazwę "z o.o." - Jakie zoo? - zapytał się Bandek. - Nie "zoo", tylko "z o.o.", czyli "z ograniczoną odpowiedzialnością". - A, to dobrze, bo nie lubię zoo... Nagle ktoś załomotał do drzwi. - Szybko! Chować się! Władze ze Świata Człowieków nas znalazły! - Bandek schował się za kanapą, Guru za swoim fotelem, Power'ek pod prysznicem, a Johny zasłonił oczy, myśląc że go nie widać. Nagle ktoś wyważył drzwi. - HEJ, MNĄ SIĘ NIE RZUCA!!! - rozległ się czyiś głos. - To niby jak miałem wyważyć drzwi?! Z partyzanta?! - No na przykład! - Hej, kim wy jesteście?! - przerwał kłótnię Guru. Bandek wylazł zza kanapy, Power Dragon wyszedł z łazienki, a Johny nadal zakrywał oczy. - Ja jestem DerXess. Dla przyjaciół Dercio. - odpowiedział jeden z nich. - Chyba kołDercio. Hihihi. - Banderwil zachichotał pod nosem. - A ja jestem Durahk, Corenastan Wody. - odrzekł stojący obok (koł)Dercia Corenastan. - A więc nie jesteście władzami ze Świata Człowieków? - Nie. - Johny, możesz już przestać zakrywać oczy... I tak cię było widać. - powiedział Guru. - Kurde, znowu?! - Johny odsłonił oczy. - Zrozum wreszcie: to że ty niczego nie widzisz, nie znaczy, że inni cię nie widzą. - rzekł Guru. - A tak właściwie to po co tu przyleźliście? - zapytał się przybyszów Bandek. - Bo idzie noc, a my nie mamy gdzie spać. - wyjaśnił DerXess. - Ale my nie mamy więcej miejsca... Chyba że jeden z was będzie spał z... - O nie, nie będzie sytuacji, jak w Życiu mojej drużyny! - krzyknął Johny i za pomocą Żywiołu Kamienia dorobił kolejny pokój - No, jutro się go wymaluje i wymebluje... - A na razie będziemy spać na materacach, które mamy. - Durahk wyciągnął nie wiadomo skąd dwa małe sześciany, które po upuszczeniu na ziemię się rozwinęły i zmieniły w dwa materace. - Wow! To dopiero Ameryka! - Banderwil rozszerzył oczy, widząc jak dwa małe sześciany zmieniły się w materace. - Co? Jaka Ameryka? - zapytał Guru. - A nie wiem... Tak jakoś się wzięło. Część II Po spokojnej nocy, jaką przespali nasi bohaterowie, Guru i Bandek wzięli się za śniadanie. Z kuchni dobiegał wspaniały zapach smażonego Taku i panierowanego filetu z Takea. Na stole stały wszystkie buchnięte rzeczy z "Biedronki". Tak, tacki grillowe pakowane po sześć też. Guru kręcił się jeszcze po kuchni, szykując jedzenie, a Bandek poszedł obudzić resztę. - Hej, Johny... Wstawaj, wstawaj. Kto rano wstaje, ten w "Lumpeksie" markowe ubrania zastaje. - Banderwil próbował delikatnie obudzić Gałązia, lecz to nie skutkowało, więc - WSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJ!!!!!!!! - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! - obudził się z krzykiem Johny Gałąź - Co ty odwalasz, Banderwil?! - Budzę cie, a co? - Banderwil podszedł do nowych. Jeszcze spali, pomimo ryku Bandka. Banderwil też próbował ich obudzić delikatnie, ale się nie budzili. Zrzucił ich z materacy, a oni nadal spali. Ryknął na nich, a oni wciąż spali. Już chciał ich uderzyć na pobudkę, ale nagle Dercio obudził się z krzykiem. - Banderwil, nie torturuj ich! - krzyknął z kuchni Guru. - Ale ja ich nie torturuję! To kołDercio obudził się z krzykiem. - Już dobrze... Ech... To był tylko zły sen. - wyjaśnił DerXess. - A o czym? - zaciekawił się Bandek. - O mojej teściowej... - AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! JEGO TEŚCIOWA!!! - obudził się Durahk. - No, nareszcie się wszyscy obudzili. Chodźcie na śniadanie. - Bandek poszedł do kuchni, a za nim Dercio, Durahk i wyglądający jak naćpany Johny. Kiedy wszyscy zajęli miejsca przy stole, Guru powiedział do wszystkich: - Dziś na śniadanie panierowany filet z Takea, smażony Taku i różne różności z tego budynku z czerwonym Rahi na logu. Smacznego! - Guurahk zakończył swoją przemowę i wszyscy zaczęli jeść. Jedzeniu towarzyszyły słowa "Jakie to dobre", "To wyśmienite!" itp. wymawiane przez Dercia i Durcia. - To są właśnie uroki mieszkania z Gurciem - wspaniałe jedzenie. - Bandek pochwalił Guurahka. Rahkshi Dezintegracji machnął ręką, dając znak, że Banderwil go przecenia. - Hej... Słyszycie? W łazience ktoś jest... I w dodatku bierze prysznic. - zauważył Gałąź. - Ale kto? Przecież Bandek siedzi obok mnie, Dercio obok Durahka... Panowie, mamy intruza. - powiedział Guru. Wszyscy zebrali się przy drzwiach do łazienki. Byli gotowi na wszystko... Nawet na to, że pod prysznicem siedzi zmartwychwstały Teridax... Ale to by było dziwne. Gałąź ostrożne otworzył drzwi, po czym wszyscy z okrzykiem bojowym na ustach wbiegli do łazienki. - CO JEST?! - jakaś postać wychyliła się zza zasłony od prysznica. Był to jakiś Toa Lodu. - Ktoś ty, i czemu się kąpiesz pod naszym prysznicem?! - Bandek chyba się zdenerwował. - Jestem Ivest, Toa Lodu z brygady Seke... - Ivest nie dokończył, bo Gałąź zasłonił mu usta. Johny nawet nie chciał słyszeć o Sekenuvie. - Dobra, a co robisz pod naszym prysznicem?! - Eeee... Kąpię się? - Ale dlaczego u nas?! - tak, Bandek był zdecydowanie zdenerwowany. - A bo ja wiem?! Zapytaj się tego, kto to pisał! - Uch... Dobra, nieważne... A teraz idź won! - Ale ja nie mam domu... (słychać smutną melodię skrzypiec) Nie mam gdzie mieszkać... Mogę z wami mieszkać, proszę? - Ivest zrobił przy tym minę zbitego szczeniaczka. Banderwil spojrzał na Guurcia, ale Rahkshi jedynie go poklepał po ramieniu, dając mu do zrozumienia, że to on ma się tym zająć. Bandek długo myślał, spoglądając raz po raz na minę Ivesta. - No dobra, możesz z nami zamieszkać. - HUUURAAA!!! - ucieszył się Ivest. - Ale przestrzegamy pewnych reguł i zasad. Zasada nr. 1: Zawsze słuchaj się mnie lub Guurcia. Zasada nr. 2: Cokolwiek powie Johny, nie bierz tego na serio. Tylko ja i Guru możemy odgadnąć, co ma na myśli Gałąź. Zasada nr. 3: Nie chcę, żeby się wszystko zamieniło w Życie mojej drużyny, więc nie będzie swatania, ani spania z kimś. Zasada nr. 4: Eeee... Nie mam więcej zasad. Życzymy miłego pobytu w naszym domu. - zakończył uroczyście Banderwil. - Tak jest! - zasalutował Ivest. - Hej, a dlaczego my nie mieliśmy takiego wykładu? - zapytał się Durcio. - Bo was nie znaleźliśmy pod prysznicem. - wyjaśnił Guurcio. - Zaraz! A gdzie Power'ek?! - Banderwil dopiero teraz zauważył brak jednego członka ekipy. Wszyscy się zorientowali, że Power Dragon przeszedł przez portal. Cała ekipa wskoczyła do portalu lecz, po drugiej stronie czekało coś innego, niż "Biedronka"... Część III - Gdzie my jesteśmy? To raczej nie to miejsce, które zazwyczaj odwiedzamy... - zdziwił się Bandek. Ekipa stała przed... Tesco, a dokładniej przed Tesco w Poznaniu. - Co ty nie powiesz? - Guurcio zauważył nagle wejście do Tesco - Chodźcie tędy. - i wszyscy ruszyli do Tesco, na poszukiwanie Power'ka. Długo błądzili między regałami z żywnością, aż wreszcie trafili do działu zabawek. Zauważyli znieruchomiałego Power Dragona. - Hej, co ci jest... - Banderwil też znieruchomiał. Wszyscy znieruchomieli, ponieważ zauważyli... Figurki BIONICLE! - C-Co to ma znaczyć? To przecież... Tahu! - A to Zihraki! - Znalazłem Axalarę! - A tu jest mnóstwo Kopak Nuva! Coś jest nie tak... - Czyżby człowieki nas podglądały? Czyżby znalazły sposób, na przedarcie się do naszego świata? - Guurcio się zastanawiał, gdy reszta ekipy wkładała do torby bez-endu opakowania z figurkami. - Chyba wystarczy... - powiedział Bandek, patrząc na wyładowaną torbę. Wszyscy szybko uciekli ze sklepu i wskoczyli do budki telefonicznej. Po drugiej stronie... - Nie do wiary... Musimy to pokazać całemu Spherus Magna. - Nie! Jak wszystkim pokażemy, to wybuchnie panika! - Guurcio jako jedyny myślał logicznie. Nagle w pokoju zjawili się dwaj człowieki w czerni. - AAAAAAA!!! TO CZŁOWIEKI!!! - spanikował Gałąź, lecz zanim zdążył uciec z domu, faceci w czerni wyciągnęli jakieś wichajstry. Wichajstry błysnęły jasnym światłem, faceci zniknęli, a Johny wywalił się na twarz. - Eeeeeeeeeeeee... Co się stało? - O, Power'ek! Jesteś! Gdzie byłeś? - Nie wiem... A nie było mnie? - zdziwił się Power Dragon. - Nie, nie było cię... Nie ważne. Poznaj Ivesta. - Banderwil wskazał na Toa Lodu, który sobie przecierał oczy po błysku - To nasz nowy gość w drużynie. - Nowy w drużynie? To ilu jeszcze będzie?! - Nie wiem... Ale masz rację, Power, trochę nas dużo... - Bandek usiadł w głębokim fotelu. Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi. - To sąsiadka! Chowaj dżem! - krzyknął Guurcio. - Skąd wiecie, że to wasza sąsiadka? - zaciekawił się DerXess. - Bo ona zawsze puka w taki charakterystyczny sposób... - od strony drzwi znów rozległ się dźwięk pukania - Właśnie w taki! - Bandek, Guru i Johny się schowali. - No co wy? Przecież to tylko dziewczyna! - powiedział Durahk. - Ale ona jest straszna... - Jak zwykła dziewczyna może być straszna? - Durcio otworzył drzwi. Jago oczom ukazała się piękna Toa Wody. - Cześć, przyszłam poży... - Toa zaniemówiła. Wejrzała w Durahka miłosnym spojrzeniem, a Durcio szybko prysnął do Guurahka. - Miałeś rację. Ona jest straszna! - powiedział szeptem Durahk. Toa Wody weszła do domu, a Bandek zaczął się trząść ze strachu. - Ona tu idzie... - Hej, przecież was widzę! A zwłaszcza ciebie, Banderwil... - O, cześć! Nie zauważyliśmy jak weszłaś. - Banderwil próbował ukryć swoje zakłopotanie. Zza fotela wyszedł Guurahk razem z Durahkiem. Na widok Durcia, oczy Toa Wody mocniej zaświeciły. - A może zapoznacie mnie ze swoim kolegą? - Toa Wody przybliżyła się do Durahka. - Durahk - Hahli. Hahli - Durahk. No to już się znacie, więc możesz wyjść. - Banderwil zaprowadził Hahli do drzwi. - Ale ja nie mogę wrócić do domu... Bo, eee... Zawalił mi się! - Hahli grała na zwłokę, bo chciała zostać z Durahkiem. - Zawalił się? Tak po prostu? - No... eee... Tak. - No to trudno... Panowie, dzisiaj Hahli śpi w naszym domu. - powiedział Bandek - O zgrozo! - dodał po cichu do Guurcia. Część IV Banderwil coś usłyszał. Była noc, a wszyscy spali. Prawie wszyscy... Bandek słyszał czyjeś kroki. Podniósł się z łóżka i zobaczył... Hahli. - Gdzie ty się wybierasz o tej godzinie? - Przenoszę się. Będę spała gdzie indziej. - Hahli spojrzała rozmarzonym wzrokiem na śpiącego Durahka. Banderwil spostrzegł jej wzrok. - Aaaa... To dlatego chcesz "przenieść". No, no... Ale nie. Będziesz spała tam, gdzie spałaś. - Ale ja chcę z Durahkiem! - Nie! Chcesz, żeby to się zmieniło w Życie mojej drużyny? Raczej wątpię, bo wtedy byśmy spotkali takich down'ów, jak Strażnicy Maski KNWWNR albo Tuyet. Śpisz tam, gdzie spałaś. - Dobrze... - powiedziała z niechęcią Hahli. Ale i tak nie posłuchała Bandka. Kiedy Banderwil zasnął, wymknęła się ze swojego pokoju i położyła się na materacu, obok Durahka. Przykryła siebie kocem, pod którym spał Durcio i przytuliła się do Corenastana. Jak to fajnie wyglądało ^^... Rano... - AAAAAAA!!! - krzyknął Durahk, kiedy się obudził. - Nie wstawaj jeszcze, kochanie. - powiedziała na wpół śpiąca Hahli. - Co się stało? - Power'ek i DerXess podbiegli do Durahka i zobaczyli to, co było... - U madafaka... No nieźle, Durahk... - powiedział Dercio. - Ale ja tego nie chciałem! - Durahk próbował się odlepić od Hahli. - Nie, ale ja chciałam... - Hahli nie chciała wypuścić Durahka z objęć. Tymczasem... Gałąź poszedł się "odlać". - Bandek, przynieś mnie no kibel-ssałkę... Coś się zaklinowało... - w klozecie zaklinowany był... jakiś Toa Ognia. Bandek przyszedł z kibel-ssałką i zdziwił się wielce, widząc kto się zaklinował. Zaczął przepychać Toa, aż go wyciągnął. - Ktoś ty i czemu musiałem cie przepychać kibel-ssałką? - zapytał się Banderwil. - Ja jestem Fonger... I sam nie wiem, jak się tu znalazłem... - Ech... Najpierw Ivest pod prysznicem, teraz Fonger z kibla... Guurcio, mamy nowego gościa! Znowu... - Jakiego? - Rahkskshi Dezintegracji wszedł do toalety. - Poznaj... Fongera. Przed chwilą wyłowiłem go z kibla... - powiedział Bandek. - Co to, to... Coraz więcej kolesi się zlatuje! I to w coraz dziwniejszy sposób! - Guurcio wyszedł z toalety. - Dobra, Fonger, tylko nie mów, że chcesz z nami mieszkać. - Eeee... Nie, nie będę z wami mieszkał... Bo mam dom obok. - wyjaśnił Fonger. - To dziwne, że się jeszcze nie spotkaliśmy... - rzekł Bandek, po czym poszedł do salonu. Sprawdźmy, co się dzieje w Świecie Człowieków... O! McDonald! A nie, baza CIA... Look'nijmy. - Tak, zamazaliśmy wszelkie dowody. Wyczyściliśmy im pamięć... Eeee... Ale tylko te fragmenty, kiedy byli w Tesco... - To i tak dobrze. A dowody rzeczowe? - Zabraliśmy wszystkie figurki i zestawy BIONICLE. - A portal? - Został przeniesiony z powrotem, pod "Biedronkę". - Dobrze. Możecie iść na drożdżówki "Spod Strzechy". - dwaj agenci odmaszerowali do wyjścia z bazy. - Ty, a widziałeś tą torbę bez-endu? - zapytał się pierwszy agent. - No, przydałaby mi się taka... Na przykład na zakupy z moją dziewczyną. Stary, ty wiesz ile ona ciuchów kupuje?! Oho! Chwila nieuwagi i już coś się dzieje w Świecie BIONICLE... - Daj mi, daj mi, daj mi!!! Której części "daj mi" nie rozumiesz?! - Johny szarpał się z Power Dragonem. - Ale czy ty nie rozumiesz?! To jest MOJE!!! - Power'ek szarpał się z Johnym. - DA-WAJ!!! - Dobra, koniec! - Banderwil wziął Gałązia i Power'ka i zaczął nimi trząść. Z rąk kłócących się wypadła czekolada - Teraz to jest moje, Guurcia, Dercia, Durcia, Ivesta i Hahli! - Eee... Trochę za mało tego na naszą szóstkę... - zauważył Ivest. - Trudno. Chodzi o to, żeby oni nie mieli. Jak nie umieją rozwiązać takiego problemu w cywilizowany sposób, to mają karę. - No właśnie! I... Czy ktoś mógłby mnie wyciągnąć?! - krzyczał z toalety Fonger - Chyba znowu utknąłem... - Świat się na mnie uwziął! - Banderwil poszedł po kibel-ssałkę. Część V, Czyli ostatnia... - Ale dlaczego?! Nie możesz... Przecież... To ty... Ech... Nie możesz odejść! - Guurahk rozmawiał z Banderwilem. Bandek chciał odejść z ekipy... - Ja muszę odejść... Nie wiem dlaczego... Ale czuję, że to moje przeznaczenie... - NIE MOŻESZ!!! Jesteś spoiwem naszej spółki! To Ty założyłeś naszą spółkę! - Żegnaj, Guru... - Bandek wyszedł z domu w swoim czarnym, skórzanym płaszczu. Na dworze lało i grzmiało, jakby specjalnie na tą chwilę... Nagle rozległ się dźwięk pukania do drzwi. - BANDEK!!! - ucieszył się Guurahk i otworzył drzwi, jednak zawiódł się, ponieważ to Hahli, (koł)Dercio, Durcio i Power Dragon wrócili ze spaceru. Rahkshi Dezintegracji posmutniał, prawie płakał. - Hej, co z tobą? - Power'ek podszedł do Gurcia. - Bandek... O-Odszedł... - CO?! - Power Dragon też się załamał. - Zaraz... O co chodzi, bo spałem? - Johny obudził się ze swojej popołudniowej drzemki. - Banderwl odszedł... - odpowiedział mu Power Dragon. Johny poczuł, jakby wyrwano mu serce. Banderwil był dla niego jak starszy brat, a teraz odszedł... Wieczorem omówiono nagłe odejście Banderwila. Niektórzy mieli słuszne teorie, a inni jakieś dziwne wymysły... Ale bądź, co bądź, Bandek odszedł... Czy to koniec "Spółki z o.o."? Czy ekipa po odejściu Bandka rozpadnie się? Chyba tak... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach